


Ghost

by Night2ingale



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night2ingale/pseuds/Night2ingale
Summary: My mother died here. There is no grave nor memory. My father never speaks of her~ LegolasAfter the dwarves reclaimed Erebor and Legolas left his homeland Thranduil finds that all he has ever held close to him has left. The age old secret he has kept in his heart has begun to slip out.When a figure is seen wandering the boarders of Mirkwood where the tribute to his wife , his star lies , the truth begins to shine through the darkness that has claimed the once so beautiful forest.The biggest lies we ever tell , are the lies we tell ourselves when the truth is hidden from us.Yet as long as the stars shine , There is hope that the truth will also shine through for it is light that breaks the shadows.





	1. Chapter one : The lone Lady

The forest once sang with birds of all kinds , laughter and joy would fill every corner and the light would guide everyone safely through. Once their was peace and safety but no longer is that true.   
The forest no longer feels safe or clean , home no longer to those who sought only life . The forest now is home to darkness and grief.   
The statue that guided so many , that served as memory of the brightest star Mirkwood had to offer lies abandoned , no flowers grace her feet and now the trees embrace her instead.   
Travellers no longer come to see the beauty of the woodland elves for they are no longer met with kind greetings but suspicion and fear. 

She had not expected so much time to pass , not expected the forest to diminish as she had. But the forest was as alive as she was , it whispered and cried. It became sick as she had only the forest could not leave as she did. 

She stood looking up at the statue , it’s likeness haunted her mind for this was not only a tribute , but a grave and the memories here screamed the loudest .. echoing the screams of a young child who held hatred in his heart and a husband who was left with grief and doubt. 

She stood in a white cloak untouched by time , the light that flickered through the opening of the trees seemed to make her glow and her pale blue eyes mirrored that of the early morning sky. She stood perfectly still as if mimicking the statue. But in truth she remained still as fear filled her heart. She had not realised the passing of time and now she feared she was too late. How much had she missed , how much time had she lost and could it be reclaimed ?. Could she make up for her absence , for her selfish leave. 

“ I will not watch you diminish as I shall , I vowed to protect you meleth nin and so I shall protect you from myself. “ 

Pale lips uttered words that had been spoken so long ago. He had not known the meaning back then. How could he… how could he have known that the next day he would awake and she would be gone as if she had never been there at all. Leaving only the gems he had gifted her. She had hoped they may offer him some light , some comfort. An unspoken promise she would return. For he never would have let her leave.

Leaves rustled and The woman slowly turned , the hooded cloak hid her face well but she knew her outline could be seen and her eyes met with the elven male that had intruded on her stolen moments. Bow aimed at her yet she felt no fear. 

“ Mana nalyë ?” 

The voice was harsh and clearly hostile yet she did not answer , instead she looked at him with piercing blue eyes as if trying to understand why he was so hostile. Yet she was aware he was not alone , their were more hidden. Their King would not send but one to guard. 

“ Á quetë !! “   
He demanded yet again , dressed in the armer of his people. But he was young , but a child compared to the woman and she had no intention to cause harm. But she was not ready to simply walk in and she would not walk in , in chains. Instead she began to walk away gracefully , making no sound as she disappeared back into the light. 

“ Á pusta “ 

He shouted after her and she heard the sound of the arrow flying through the air but it missed. She was already gone leaving the male to stand alone at the statue that seemed to watch him with the same gaze.   
Other elven guards of both genders emerged and all looked at each other, they did not look forward to telling their king about the encounter for they had no answers to the questions he would ask.They stared after the woman , all wondering who the enchanting female was and why she spoke not a word. But soon they turned away and began their journey back leaving the sanctum once more.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Mornings.

Warmth was all that could describe the morning, the feeling of the soft sheets against her skin and the giggling as a certain elfling attempted to sneak up on the royal couple. She stayed still , eyes shut, unmoving as she pretended she was still fast asleep. However she noticed she was alone in the bed, which only meant one thing, her husband was in on this little game this morn. The simple thought almost made her smile but she was eager to outwit them. As her husband tried to tell her many times she was now outnumbered by them. Of course he was using that as an excuse to perhaps have another child. 

The soft and shushed giggling continued to fill the bed chambers and soon she could feel someone moving on the bed, light and soft but terribly clumsy. Carefully and swiftly she moved up and captured the elfling in her arms holding him close as she pulled him under the covers with her and gently tickled his sides. The elfling squealed in joy and wiggled in his mothers arms desperate to escape and still turn the tides of this mornings playful attack. 

" ADA ! , ADA, HELP , NANA HAS ... HAS ME " 

He managed to scream out and She laughed gently " Someone has a fine set of lungs anyhow " 

She giggled as she held him to her , cuddling him as she pretended to go back to sleep. 

" No , nana , wake up... I want to go and play " 

The elfling whined as he tugged on her , still trying to escape her embrace. She had no intention of releasing the elfling yet but in her joy of capturing her son she had no noticed the presence of another and soon she felt herself being pulled away gently but firmly. She let go of the elfling and laughed as the covers where pulled away from her. 

" Now that is not fair, tag teaming me like this. " 

She scolded them both playfully. 

" I rather think the Queen needs a lesson on who rules " 

His voice held a playful yet serious nature that never failed to make her smile. The best way she could read him were his eyes and they were bright. She knew he loved these mornings just as much as he did. It was a shame that his duties made him miss so many of them. She tried to pull away and thranduil shook his head and clicked his tongue. 

" You think your getting off that easily. " 

He moved so that he was half hovering over her, pinning her arms down so she couldn't move, a hidden smirk on his lips. 

" Legolas , come and show your mother what it feels like " 

Her eyes widened and she looked up at the king and shook her head " You wouldn't dare " 

He chuckled deeply before nodding at Legolas. 

" Hmm I would , but it's not me that will be doing it" 

With that the elfling scrambled over and began to tickle his mother, giggling as he watched her laugh and try to escape. A few minutes passed and the queen laughed until her sides began to ache and her lungs gasped for air. Thranduil held up his hand and Legolas hopped off the bed before running out giggling as he realized his mother would not soon forget this. Thranduil stood up straight grinning at his wife. 

" Hmm now .. I could enjoy that every morn " 

She laughed softly at his comment as she caught her breath. Her hair splayed out along the pillows and her face like threads of silver against snow white skin. She was the palest but brightest star. The king could not resist a temptation such as her. Especially since he had such little time to spare as of late. Orc attacks becoming more frequent she was a welcome distraction from it all. He climbed onto the bed leaning over her , he gently moved her hair from her face, his fingertips brushing gently against her skin. She looked up at him with those pale eyes that seemed to be able to see into your soul, he could still remember those early days that he would refuse to look into them, fearful she would see him and not like what she saw but those days where gone. Now when he looked into her eyes , the world stopped and his worries disappeared. He leaned down pressing his lips to hers gently and she gently took his hands in hers. 

" le melithon anuir " { I love you forever } 

She whispered gently against his lips for it was the truth. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

She awoke in darkness ... no joyful laughing graced her mornings anymore. No light to let her know the morn had begun and no gentle kiss to remind her of love. The world was different as was all of there lives. She lay looking up at the rocks above her, their outline barely visible in the dark. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, She missed them, missed them with all of her heart. 

Yet ... returning proved more difficult that she could have ever anticipated. She was scared. Scared to return, scared that she would have to leave once more. The forest was sick... she was still vulnerable to the evil that seemed to be claiming her home. If she had known they were safe ... she might have left for Lothlorien, asking guidance from the Lady there. She had proved a valuable friend in the past. Yet .. risking the journey while not knowing if her family was safe... her mind would not rest easy until she knew. 

She longed for his embrace , his scent, his firm yet gentle voice. She got up , her body stiff from slumber, She moved to the caves entrance and whispered the passphrase causing the rocks to move and allow the sunlight against his skin. She winced as her eyes adjusted to the light. Once she was a creature of light herself... now she spent more time in the shadows than the light. She could not continue like this. It was not fair on her.. or on them. Perhaps they had moved on .. disturbing them would be cruel but if they hadn't ... if he was still waiting for her... she knew she had to know for certain. 

She had to make the journey today, no more waiting .. enough time had been wasted. She only prayed that she had enough strength in her. For she knew their would be nothing more cruel to the king .. that for her to appear again and be lost to him once more. Because no matter how much the world had changed it could not change the past , it could not change what they had and what they still may have.

" I'm coming home " She whispered as she stepped out into the light and pulled up her hood. For the first time since she had awoke, she could hear some song birds and it gave her hope.


	3. Chapter 3: The Promise

Stepping out into the light still sent a shock through my system, it was blinding, burning and yet I loved how the sunlight kissed my skin and the warmth I felt as it embraced me. There was still beauty in this place, still hope if you knew where to look. All was not lost… I was foolish to have waited so long when I awoke… But I had been scared.. I had forgotten one thing that no one should ever forget… as long as the sunrises in the sky, there is hope. Light will guide the way. Light dispels all shadows... but if you close your eyes you won’t see it and my eyes had been shut for far too long. 

As I walked along the forgotten path, overgrown, reclaimed by nature, I had time to think back on the early days of our relationship. Our many secret meetings in the many hiding spots the forest had to offer. A young Prince and a young lady. How different times were back then. We would take long walks that would claim most of the night, some nights we would talk for hours about everything and anything, I would sing and he would look like a boy lost in starlight. Little did he know when he was looking at the stars I had been looking at him. Other nights we walked in silence, simply enjoying one another’s company and then as time passed and we were married…less walks. Less time and yet our love did not diminish. We thought we would have forever… I took it for granted... so many words unspoken. 

I cast my gaze downwards as a tear rolled down my cheek and fell to the ground. Being so disconnected from him was as if my spirit had been set in two and while I could endure without him … leave the land and form a new life. I had no desire to. For I promised him forever and forever we shall have. 

It was not long that I heard the steps around me, the guards had spotted me, not that I was hiding, the white cloak among the trees gave me away quickly, but I was surprised how tight they were patrolling, so close to the gates. How much land had we had lost to darkness and evil. Could it ever be reclaimed? The guards perhaps fearful I should disappear did not reveal themselves just yet. I feared no attack for I hadn’t attacked them and I did not believe we had fallen that low. 

I walked for what seemed like a lifetime, but soon I saw the gates, I stayed in the treeline fearful to leave it for once I did the guards would not let me go as easily. No now … the choice had to be made and lived with. Regardless of what I find inside. 

* * *  
It was another weary day for the King of the forest, another day in which he watched the oncoming darkness, powerless to do anything but retreat. All that remained where his people, His son had left and he did not blame him for leaving. Perhaps the path he choice was a better one. 

As he sat on his throne in thought he heard someone approaching and he looked down at him, raising an eyebrow at what they desired. A captain of his guard. If it was another report of Spiders the king was ready to go mad. But by the unsure nature, Thranduil sensed that Spiders where not what concerned the captain.

“ My King … Forgive me for the interruption … but there have been unusual sightings in the forest “ 

Thranduil sat up, now all attention on the guardsman 

“ Unusual sightings ? and what would these sightings contain ? “ 

“ Several Patrols have witnessed a woman… in a white cloak drifting around the forest. She appears to know the paths for she isn’t lost. One of our patrols tried to stop her but she vanished once more. She doesn’t speak and when engaged she did not attack she simply walked away. Some of the guards have …begun to whisper that she is a lost spirit “ 

Thranduil frowned at the news, but was also intrigued. But soon all colour drained from his face, a painful memory attacking his mind causing his grip on the throne to turn his knuckles white. 

“ Describe this woman and where does she linger “ 

“ One Guard reported that she lingered at the old entrance to the wood… where the statue of the Queen lies guarding the way. He stated she seemed full of sorrow and even reached out to the stature but was fearful to touch it. He says the grace in which she moved was unmatched by any he has seen. Another said a week passed, that she was seen near the gate to Mirkwood but fled when she realised she was seen.   
It is hard to describe her my lord, she wears the cloak always , the hood covers her face, but her skin is pale as starlight and her eyes a pale blue but my lord … there was one report of her speaking .. to the statue she said I will not watch you diminish as I shall , I vowed to protect you meleth nin and so I shall protect you from myself. “ 

The guard trailed off , for the king had lost all colour now , his hands began to shake

“ Leave me “

His voice normally so calm and firm now shook with uncertainty… the promise that echoed through his mind, the happiest moment of his life …now at the time of his lowest. He rose from the throne like a dragon ready for flight and walked swiftly to his chambers and ventured near the wardrobe that had lain forgotten for over a thousand years. He had kept everything, could not bare to part or change any of it. Apart from it’s upkeep it had all remained untouched. With shaking hands he opened the wardrobe and looked through the many robes and dresses that laid inside, he remembered each one of them, how she looked in everyone , each event she wore them to and despite the passing of time her sweet perfume still clung to them, He took out one dress , a pale orange and yellow with gold embroidery, like the fallen leaves of Mirkwood. The dress she had worn the last time he had laid eyes on her. He inhaled deeply and his eyes shut to stop the tears from escaping. He sank down to his knees holding the fabric to his chest as if it could console him, as if it could answer the questions that had been killing him for so long. 

“ Meleth nin…. It cannot be …… “ 

His voice cracked and shook as raw emotion consumed him… it could not be her… and yet … the missing cloak that he had gifted her after Legolas was born when she felt the cold easier and the promise they had made when they were bound. He had hidden a dark secret in his heart … and now more than ever he wished he had been wrong.

He lay there for a time before he rose. If there was even a chance… even if it was just a small one. He had to see her... he had to try.


	4. Chapter 4 : No more lingering

As I stood at the treeline gazing at the gates, lost in thought of what I might discover inside. I did not notice the danger as soon as I would have liked. I was not the only one watching the gates and longing to enter. It was only the snapping of branches that alerted me that I was not alone and no elven guard would ever mistakenly step on a branch. 

I turned swiftly only to see an axe heading right for my head, where it not for the arrow that flew through the air into the foul creature’s head I knew I’d be the one lying on the ground lifeless. However there was not much time to focus on my lucky escape for more of the foul creatures appeared , I ran out of the tree line but soon found myself caught between the elven guards and the Orc’s and while I trusted my people… they did not know who I was and so .. I was alone in the middle of a kill zone with no weapon and while ultimately I was not helpless even then… I was not in the greatest position to fight.  
But As I looked over at the gates they opened and my heart stopped beating in my chest as I saw him… as if he had stepped out of my memories into the light. He sat atop his mount, blade drawn, focused on the battle. Unusual for a king to join his soldiers in a small standoff but perhaps times had changed I could not know for certain and yet something told me it was not the battle that had attracted his attention. It was like time had slowed around me, everything felt far too distant. All I could hear was my own breath heavy and flickering. 

I was forced back to reality as an orc threw me to the ground, it was hard to see anything and I was not the type to wait for rescue especially when it wouldn’t come. I threw out my arm using the thick fabric of the sleeve to wrap around the blade, I pulled back sliding easily along the ground, Now I was holding the blade, now the tables had turned. The orc screeched at me and I delivered one single blow to its neck, causing it to fall to the ground. There was no choice… he would not cease attacking or killing… but just because he would continue to cause harm and kill me… did it make me taking a life any easier. It was something that weighed heavy on my heart and marked me as death does everyone. The more blood on ones hands… the less life they can give. 

It went on like that, a constant dance between life and dead, I found my heart full of sorrow and that was my mistake… I always said I would never make a good soldier. I would always hesitate at a killing blow, always wonder was their some peaceful option. I got lost in my mind too often. Lost in dreams of a peaceful land. I was thrown backwards, my back hitting the ground so hard, my breath was knocked from my lungs. I managed to crawl onto my side, trying to reach a blade, any blade, anything that could buy me time. But I felt the air rush against me and I knew it was over. I was not at peace with my life ending … but I shut my eyes. Too fearful to stare death in the face. 

But Death never came… at least not to me. I felt the warm splatter of blood along my face, no doubt it had stained my cloak too. I opened my eyes slowly, though I didn’t need my sight to know who stood before me. I did not expect the sight of him however to catch my breath even more so… nor did I realising I was holding onto what little air I had left in my lungs.  
He breathed my name, a mixture of sorrow, joy and grief. A mixture I never wished to hear again for it caused my heart to crack. 

“ Elenial “ 

He reached out hesitantly, his palm brushing against my cheek as though I was a fragile doll. Not that I could blame him. He looked much the same, but his expression was more sorrow than I had ever seen. I had caused this… I had to fix it. If it was at all possible. However I could not find my voice and so I just nodded my head slowly. He seemed to take in the fact I was covered in blood and his expression turned to panic. He put away his blade in one swift movement before he picked me up and although I craved nothing more than to be held in his arms once more. I could feel more nearby 

“I am unharmed, but there is more. Please let me walk or we could both fall on this day “ 

His expression was one of a tormented soul, as if the thought of letting me go was terrifying to him. But how could I blame him. The last time he held me, I was gone before he awoke. I should have handled the situation better. But it was amazing how fear and the desire to protect loved ones can lead to the wrong actions. Some of the darkest deeds have been committed in the name of love.  
Yet he put me down carefully, a hand going to the base of my spine to steady me, just in case. I could almost hear his mind. Being so close to him again was like going near fire after spending years in ice. Painfully Healing. 

“Stay Behind me … Please” 

He had done as I had asked, and so I would return the favor. I would not push him too hard. I moved behind him as he led the way back. But just because I hid behind him did not mean I would not pay attention. I had only returned to him and although I may deserve it I will not have him taken from me so soon. 

And so my love guided me back to my home. The realm I had vowed to protect and perhaps failed to do so. Both of us were silent. Once we knew each other so well… now it was like a wall between us built by time and only time and talking would break it. But I knew him enough to know his silence was not anger… it was sorrow and pride. He would not break in front of his people just as I would not. We were each a side of the same coin.


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Bridge

It was like the bridge between us was closed or broken.. no longer had I a path to his heart. Time had somewhat changed him and yet .. I could sense he was the same just more hesitant to show it. In truth I had not known what to expect… but it felt somewhat cold. I guess a small part of me had clung to the hope that it would be as it was before. But that is not how real life works. Time makes sure of that.  
I sat on the edge of the bed, he had to step out for a moment, no doubt because of the attack. We had barely a moment to talk and both of us had stayed in silence. As I glanced around I realised it was all painfully familiar not a thing had changed, it was all the same. As if I had never left… but I had. I rose from the bed slowly, feeling tired but it was a tiredness of the spirit. Not one that would be cured by any amount of sleep. But that did not mean I should give up. I wandered aimlessly around the room , my fingertips trailing along the fabric’s that adorned the walls, stopping in front of a mirror for the first time since I had awoken I could see myself…. And yet it was like I was looking at someone else. I felt a lone tear slide now my face. The woman in the mirror was painstakingly pale, crimson staining her pale skin and cloak a startling contrast. She looked more like a spirit than any living being, resigned to living in sorrow and regret. I felt my fists clench, this was not who I was… not who I am.  
I looked in the mirror once more after casting my gaze to the ground. And I saw it… the spark, the fire that had burned through my spirit so long ago. It still burned in my eyes, bright and defiant. I was not done yet. I refuse to be done. I had not made the hardest choice of my life only to come back as a husk of what I was. Regardless of what was to come, I would keep my head high, bow to no one. No one but my King… and my son.  
“ Oh Legolas….. “  
I whispered ever so quietly….. How old must he be now. Would he forgive me for my absence… Would he even remember me. These pain filled thoughts where enough to crack through whatever strength I had found but I had not enough time to question the thoughts for Thranduil entered, his head instantly drooping. He looked tired , both physically and mentally. I longed to console him but it could be seen as an insult. First I must explain but like always , he spoke first. I had yet to get one up on him.  
“ … How ?”  
He looked at me with forlorn sorrow that I cracked my heart and stole my breath. I was forced to breath in deeply. However .. I was not quite sure of the question he was asking me.  
“ Did you think I would forget my way home ? “ 

My voice came out colder than I had ever meant it to and I saw the flash of anger in his eyes, suddenly he stood over me, looking down at me with an overbearing gaze that I instinctively stepped back, his aura was intimidating despite the fact I Knew he would never hurt me or really anyone in that manner.  
“ Did you think you could just leave for over a thousand years and then walk back in and pretend that no time has passed. Where have you been ?! , I thought you dead, we all did. You vanished, no track or trace. I spent years searching for you , praying for you. No letter no nothing. Did you tire of me ? “ 

His voice had started off loud, booming and angrily so. But he had that right. Everything he said was true. I handled the situation poorly and had little defence, but it did not stop the tears running down my face for I knew him, knew him so well that I knew his anger came from great pain. For he only ever raised his voice to me when I would do something risky or dangerous that would result in me being harmed. My voice trembled as I spoke, my hands shook by my sides and I could barely return his gaze.  
“ I did not mean…. I did not mean to be gone for so long. I was scared so very scared “ 

I wiped my eyes harshly , not caring for the red marks I would undoubtedly make and yet a firm but gently hand grabbed my wrist stopping me, When I stopped trying, his fingertips brushed gently against my skin , wiping the tears. I looked up at him as he gazed down at me, his eyes full of regret and pain.  
“ Forgive me “ 

He breathed out as he lowered his head as if bowing to me. I shook my head  
“ You aren’t the one that needs forgiving. I am the one who left. I was selfish In my fear. I saw what would happen If I stayed and I could not bare it. The darkness would have torn at my soul. I would have become a vessel of sorrow and pain and I did not wish you to suffer the same faith by seeing me crumble to the creatures we swore to protect our lands from. I did not wish to see your pain. I thought of only two solutions… The first being to leave, across the sea and seek healing there. But I did not wish to leave you for so long you or Legolas. The second I came across while reading, I conferred later with healers, please do not blame them I made them swear to be silent. It was to seal myself away in an ancient chamber, to rest and heal with wards. Ancient healing magic, as you know I was a healer long before we met. I chose the latter option but I did not realize how long I needed to recover. Both options meant leaving you and Legolas. It was the hardest thing I have ever went through“ 

He looked at me , listening but I could see his heart cracking with each word.  
“And you felt you could not tell me this ? , You carried this burden .. .alone ?. Did you not trust me ? , Did I do something wrong? “  
His voice held grief and blame but not directed at me and that only hurt all the more. For this was my guilt to blame. I took a risk and place my palm against his cheek gently a gesture I hoped would be seen as warmth and comfort. He closed his eyes and place his hand over mine.  
“My love, this was never your fault. I trusted you as I trust myself. But would you have let me leave? Or would you have sought a way to protect me within these walls?. “  
“I would not …. I would have begged you to stay“ 

“ And that is why. You would have watched me diminish and then you would follow and we both would drag Legolas with us. That is not the future I wanted for you both. So I took matters into my hands… but I should have found another way. For in the end… I made you suffer which was the last thing I wanted to do “  
He opened his eyes and gazed at me with a soft compassion but I knew it would take time for both of us to truly be as one as we once had. But that was something that I was never going to give up on. Unless he told me to.  
“I could not sense you anywhere, could not even sense if you were alive or not “  
“I couldn’t sense you either, I realised that once I shut the entrance… but I was too scared to turn back and for that I beg your forgiveness “  
Thranduil slowly removed his hand from mine.  
“You have no need, you were just protecting us, as I would have protecting you “  
I looked up at him and smiled sadly but also with a degree of hope. Like a fawn who watches a hunter lower their bow.  
“I love you “ 

“ As I love you, but there is much to be discussed… but for now.. let us lie in each other’s arms and forget all else for a eve “ 

“ I would love nothing more” 

I spoke softly and took his hand gently in mine as I guided him to the bed. For tonight we shall lie and dream of what might have been and in the morn we both shall face our demons together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, Just in case you ever want to contact me regarding anything really feel free to check out my tumblr { It's sorta new and I'm still figuring out things }But yeah I will be doing drabbles there   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-night2ingale ( Normal account where I just post random fandom stuff and answer things ) 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ao3night2ingale ( Writing account where ill do drabbles for people and imagines even ships and answer stuff )


End file.
